


Diapers and Baby Formula

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Let's say the ineffable [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cause I wanted to see them go Shopping for groceries, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, People think they are married when they arent, This is just domestic stuff, baby warlock, raising warlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: They go shopping for baby stuff for Warlock. That's all folks.





	Diapers and Baby Formula

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small prompt fill. The prompt was basically just "More raising Warlock content, please" and I always deliver on that.

The Dowlings were gone, not for long, only for a week. But that left Crowley and Aziraphale in the complete care of Warlock. The young boy was only one and a half years old, so when Crowley realised that they were not just almost out of Baby Formula, but also almost out of diapers, the small boy had to accompany him to the grocery store. 

But the small boy wasn’t actually the problematic part of going to the shops. Oh no, that would be the angel. Way overexcited over everything that could be found on the shelves of the store. His fingers trailing over the names of the different types of cakes, the biscuit tins and hundreds of bottles of wine. 

They were in their usual attire, the nanny and gardener outfit was a thing for the Dowling Household and not outside of it. The small boy didn’t seem to mind that his nanny wasn’t wearing lipstick at the moment. He saw the dark shades and the red hair and kept his little mouth shut. Knowing he was safe. 

“Crowley, my dear? I’m going to check if they have any good wines for us. I’ll be back in just a moment.” Aziraphale said and Crowley nodded, letting the angel go off, while he grabbed the necessities for Warlock. 

He found himself in the aisle with all the baby essentials only a few moments later. It was only him, Warlock and an older lady in the aisle. 

While he was comparing different baby formulas, the older lady came over to him, smiling softly. “Excuse me to just interrupt you, dear. But to be quite frank, you look a bit lost.” She took a small package of the shelf and handed it to him. “I would take this one. It’s the best in my opinion.” 

Crowley took the package gratefully and shot the woman a quick smile. “Thank you very much. I’m quite new to all of this baby stuff. If you don’t mind me asking, what brand of diapers should I buy for him?” 

She gave a soft sigh and pulled out a big box of diapers. “These ones, deary. Does your wife normally do all of this? You don’t strike me as the baby type.” She said softly and Crowley knew why his black half suit attire didn’t really scream ‘Caretaker of children’. 

Before he could answer the question though, he felt a soft hand placed on his left shoulder and heard an “I found a lovely Cabernet Sauvignon, my dear. Did you find everything for our boy?” At that moment Aziraphale looked over and saw the old lady standing next to Crowley. The Angel gave his sweetest smile and a short wave.

“Yes, angel. I have,” after that, he turned back to the old lady. “Thank you once more. You’ve been a great help.” He put the box of diapers in the shopping cart and ruffled Warlock’s hair carefully. “You coming, Angel?”

“Yes, my dear,” Aziraphale answered and walked off with the demon. 

As they departed from the store, the old lady smiled to herself. “What a lovely couple,” she murmured. Picking up her shopping where she left off as if she hadn’t just met the weirdest couple that didn’t even know it was a couple yet.

Sometimes, she supposed, you had to just take things as they seemed. 

And they had seemed happy, so she was happy for them as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!!   
> If you want to come and yell at me, you can do that either on [Tumblr!](https://marveldevil.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Justthingstbh)
> 
> also, no pressure or anything but comments are my life force so if you don't tell me what you think I might Die. 
> 
> jk, but comments are really always hella apprecciated


End file.
